Loveless Rain
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: His claws continued to stroke through her hair. She liked the feeling of it and the warmness he enveloped around her. 'He's never been this affectionate. Why now? Wouldn't it be easier if he started being spiteful towards me' S R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha_

_A/N: I made this a while back... Decided to share it after editing it a bit. Actually it's a piece of an earlier work, but it's not that good as to how I write now so I just decided to post this part up. The thing is that Sesshomaru was forced by InuYasha to marry Rin for at least a year before he had to devorce her. When InuYasha and Sesshomaru met Rin it was during a summer break and rin was sulking over the death of her boyfriend Kohaku. Rin was then asked out by Sesshomaru. (Under the influence of InuYasha) She turned him down and when school started they met again. Sesshomaru being parttime student helper in the school already taking universatiy courses. ETC. Anyway Rin finds out about Sesshy's and Inu's plan and decides to marry Sesshomaru to ruin his life for the next year. They get married at age 18 and 25. Rin and Shesshomaru are married for about two years and their relationship is seemingly 'sweet'. This follows..._

_

* * *

__~The Night that things began to change~_

* * *

~Sesshomaru p.o.v. ~

Tonight, I requested Kouga and his date to join me and Rin. I know Rin hates being trapped in our dwelling. I loath it as well. Especially, since I've had a hard time controlling myself around her. I've began to let my guard down around Rin too much. It's a dangerous thing to do, but her actions always lead to me to give in; just to her please her. I do believe I'm getting in too deep. We've been married for 11 months… Within a month I'll have to give her a divorce.

-Normal pov. ~

Rin seated herself as Sesshomaru pulled out her chair and afterward watched as he seated himself next to her. Kouga and Ayame seated themselves across from them. The restaurant was classy, but it was only visited by young rich people so the music was global and some could go and sing on stage. The dance area was in the center and the tables were skillfully decorated. Rin thought Ayame looked especially stunning for the occasion.

Ayame had a dark glossy shade of pink lipstick and the dark mascara around her eyes made her eyes stand out more than usual. Rin also noticed that the blush on Ayame's face added a nice affect to her oval face, the big silver hoop earrings complemented her long slender neck that wasn't bejeweled with a necklace. Ayame's dress was cream colored with white shimmering glitter and was knee length, but with a shorter hem on the front to show more of her legs. Rin glanced at the tall heels Ayame wore, they where a silver shade that made up the simple refined dress. Ayame's hair was up in a messy bun with curls of her hair falling around her face and her hands were adorned with silver cuff bracelets and a ring with her letter engraved upon it.

Ayame took a sip out of her champagne glass," What's wrong Rin? You don't like it here." Kouga picked up the menu, "Well, the foods plenty good here." Rin shook her head," No. I like it. It's nice here." Rin couldn't help but envy how beautiful Ayame looked compared to herself. Rin felt Sesshomaru's arm wrap around her shoulders. Rin blushed lightly as he brushed her hair out of her face. "What would you like to eat, Rin?" Rin picked up her menu, "Let's see…"

Kouga and Sesshomaru were talking among themselves as Rin and Ayame continued to eat. Rin poked at her food,' Just one more month- Then why do I feel sad. I should be happy that we're going to get divorced. Happy that this game will be over with. So what, I didn't ruin his life. I could do it after the divorce.' Rin glanced over at him. His laugh comforting her at the moment, without him knowing. 'I can't help but think that it'll hurt when he tells me he wishes to divorce. I've grown to enjoy his company- his affection.' Rin felt Sesshomaru's hand cover her left hand. Rin looked up at him to find with a look of concern. Kouga and Ayame didn't see it, but Rin did. She knew him. Rin squeezed his hand," I'm fine, just daydreaming." She gave him a smile, but he didn't let her pull out of his grasp. Rin pouted playfully, "Sesshy, I need it to eat." Ayame laughed lightly," Sesshy?" Kouga stood up and blocked Sesshomaru's glare, "How about a dance, Ayame. You need to show off that dress." "Sure."

Rin watched them walk off in hand. 'I like playing with Sesshomaru… I get away with it without disturbing him. Well for most of the time anyway, sometimes he ignores me, and then gets revenge. Meany!' Sesshomaru stood up," I'll be back." He left without another word. Rin nodded even as he hadn't waited for a reply. 'At least I've been torturing him. I mean he hasn't touched me all year and that has to affect a guy somehow.'

"May I have this dance, Miss?"

Rin looked up at the owner's voice and her eyes widened in horror and disbelief. "Kohaku?" He blinked at her," Have we met?" Rin stood up. It really was him. Tears filled her eyes. "It's me Rin! Don't you remember me?!" Kohaku shook his head," No, I lost my memory. Are you a relative of mine?" Rin placed a hand to her mouth," memory loss? Oh, I'm your-" Sesshomaru's face entered her mind and she felt a lump form in her throat. Kohaku placed a hand on her shoulder," My what?"

Rin stared at the ground," Your girlfriend, but that was then." Kohaku blushed," Really? Wow, no wonder you caught my eye. Are you going out with that man that was with you? If you don't mind me saying he's a bit old for you." Rin blushed but the words stung inside. 'He's right. Why would it bother me? Sesshomaru is nothing to me.' Sesshomaru placed a firm hand on Kohaku's shoulder," Do you mind? I wish to dance with my-" Rin cut in," Your sister lives at Giving 205 Ave. Nice seeing you. Bye." She pulled Sesshomaru away. Kohaku watched them leave," Rin, I know you felt something. I did."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a slow dance position even as the song was upbeat. His eyes stayed on the boy with freckles. "Who was he?" Rin felt his muscles tightening. Was he jealous? "His name's Kohaku. He's my ex-boyfriend." "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Rin's chest tightened. How did he know? And how could he say it so carelessly? Sesshomaru felt her anguish over his comment and found himself getting annoyed. The fact that she still held feelings over an imprudent boy irritated him.

"How do you know that?"

Sesshomaru ran his hand up and down her spine to appease her. Rin shuddered at the new touch, but she didn't think much of it at the moment what she wanted was a reply. Sesshomaru gave her his responce.

"Your friends told me, during the summer that I met you. They said I didn't have a chance, since you were still clinging to him."

Rin swallowed. She'd forgotten about that. "Oh." Sesshomaru lowered his head and whispered into her ear, his voice in a tease," You're not planning on leaving me for him now are you, my _love_." His fingers tangled into her hair and pulled her close to his face. Rin stuttered," No, of course not." Was he taunting her? Would he use this as an excuse for their divorce? Rin still felt the tightened muscles under her fingertips that lay on his shoulders. He was stressed- troubled. Why? Rin looked up into his eyes as she had been keeping her view on his crescent moon to avoid his stare. Before she could access eye contact with him, he pulled her into one of his passionate kisses, but lately his lips had hungered for hers more often. The kisses had gotten intense and more profound than before. Rin didn't complain she wanted them too, even as she refused to admit it.

Kouga and Ayame waltzed by," Get a room. – Ow!" Ayame smirked," Serves you right."

Rin stayed awake that night. Kohaku was alive. Her heart didn't soar at the thought, but confusion filled her mind. She loved Kohaku. She had always loved him. Even now, but she didn't understand the terror filling up in her. Was she fearful that maybe he wasn't the same boy?

Rin was startled when she felt a hand slide down the side of her waist. Sesshomaru's tranquil voice spoke out, "What's bothering you? You're thinking about him." Rin grasped the sheets," No, I just can't sleep." Sesshomaru pulled her to him; her back pressed up to his powerfully built chest. His lips pressed to her ear," I know your lying to me." Rin tried to pull away," I don't feel comfortable like this. I already told you." Rin had never been this close to him unless they were dancing or kissing. This was neither. Sesshomaru ran his claws through her cluttered hair. "I'm not asking for anything, Rin. I just wish to hold you close. I am your husband after all." Rin tried weakly against him to get away, but failed.

His claws continued to stroke through her hair. She liked the feeling of it and the warmness he enveloped around her. 'He's never been this affectionate. Why now? Wouldn't it be easier if he started being spiteful towards me?' Rin knew Sesshomaru hardly slept during the night. She would sometimes find him awake humming to himself. He'd never noticed when she woke, but she'd be lulled back into sleep with his tunes. "Can you hum for me, Sesshomaru, then?" He didn't seem surprised at her knowledge. He'd probably known about it. "Acceptable." Rin smiled she knew Sesshomaru more than anyone else. 'My Sesshomaru.' -was the last thought that ran through her mind as she dozed off. Kohaku was already at the back of her mind.

* * *

A/N: Review!_ :3_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so inspired to write for this story right now so enjoy! Lots of flashbacks are in this chapter, but it flows well I think.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 2: Drifting Away

* * *

Sesshomaru had already left to work and Rin twirled in front of her mirror. She had made breakfast for her husband and kissed him goodbye, but she wanted to see Kohaku now. Had he gone to find Sango?

Rin wore a light orange sundress and flat sandals with her hair loose. She shimmered her lips with lip gloss and smiled at her reflection. "Kohaku, are you still you?"

Rin tried not to feel guilty for wanting to go see a man that wasn't her husband. She had every right. Sesshomaru hadn't married her out of love. It had all been a bet. Stupid girl thinking he had asked her out because he liked her.

*Flashback*

_Oh no! My MP3! _Rin thought to herself as she ran back down the hall she had just come through. Kouga walked a few paces away from Sesshomaru. "So are you actually going through with that bet?"

"Yeah, unfortunately it's written on contract." Sesshomaru replied bitterly in his icy tone.

_Bet? Contract? _Rin thought to herself as she ducked behind a trash can just around the corner.

"InuYasha is a sick bastard choosing a fourteen year old as your future wife. You're like seven years apart, how the hell does he expect you to get married with Rin Harada." Kouga said in a disgusted tone.

_Get married with me? Planning to seduce me?_ Rin thought bitterly as she stood up and was about to reveal herself but stopped as she thought better of the situation._ No, its best that he doesn't find out that I know._

*End of Flashback*

Rin drove off in her car that Sesshomaru had given to her on her birthday. She had been so happy to finally be able to leave the house without having to ask her friends for a ride.

He woke her up early and lead her downstairs pajamas still on and opened the garage to reveal her present. Sesshomaru had kissed her nose and given her the keys saying that he wasn't going to have her walking around for charity from others.

She'd blushed and ran to embrace her car squealing with delight.

Rin brushed the tears that blurred her sight of the road and sighed trying to not cry. After having him stalk her all summer she met him again at her school. He was cold and indifferent as he had given up but he hadn't. He had just stopped playing the puppy role.

*Flashback*

Rin had been paired up in a dancing competition with Sesshomaru, but they were having a hard time agreeing on a song to dance to.

Sesshomaru dropped his gym bag on the ground. Rin looked up from her book and stared at him.

Today, their friends were coming over to listen to their songs and choose the winner. Sesshomaru took out his CD and placed it on an empty nearby desk. He turned his back to her with his arms crossed," You know this is childish right? I would prefer that you choose the music."

Rin stared at him with a light glare," Well I did show you some, but you didn't like them."

Sesshomaru turned toward her and walked up close to her," I said they were insufficient that's all. I would have preferred a better beat to them. Maybe, a rock pop or something less gay."

Rin stared up at him ignoring the small space between them," Gay?"

Sesshomaru smirked," Yes, gay. As in too lively. Colorful. It isn't my type of dance. At least not with you."

Rin felt stung. 'How dare he? That good for nothing cheap stake!' Sesshomaru was quite pleased with her reaction as she pouted in an angry manner.

He stepped forward and kissed her on the lips. Rin's eyes widened and she tried to pull back, but he didn't let her. Rin only struggled a few more seconds before giving in. He was a good kisser after all and she couldn't help it. Her brain had stopped working.

Kagome opened the door and her eyes widened at the scene. A 7 year older man was kissing her chibi friend. 'This is so wrong!'

Sango pushed her to the side and made a loud coughing noise," So are you two ready or what?"

Sesshomaru lightly released Rin and turned to them. Rin caught herself and hit Sesshomaru on the back with her hand," Don't touch me!"

Sesshomaru turned back to her, as a small smile played on his lips. "I didn't. I simply gave you what you wanted."

Kagome turned to Rin, "He did?" Rin glared with a blush, "No, I think he's fat." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Quite childish, Rin."

InuYasha entered,"Shall we get started."

*End of Flashback*

Rin arrived at Sango's place and took a deep breath. 'Maybe, I should've called first.'

Sesshomaru got home in a foul mood. He had called Rin during lunch to see how she was doing at home, but she didn't answer and he didn't bother calling her again. It was late. The grandfather clock rang out announcing midnight and Rin's car wasn't in the garage. She wasn't home.

Sesshomaru prepared himself dinner and tossed the rose he had bought that morning for her on his way to work. "Did something happen to her?"

Sesshomaru finished his rice dinner and washed the dish before he ran his claws through his silver hair. He wasn't used to feeling this way. Rin was usually home at this hour already asleep.

Rin smiled as she parked in the driveway. 'Kohaku hasn't changed.'

Rin walked into her house and turned on the light. She leaned against the door and it wasn't until she saw the photo frame with Sesshomaru and her on their wedding day did she remember him. "Sesshomaru!"

Rin glanced at her wrist watch and noticed the time, 'He's usually home by midnight and it's one in the morning.' Rin rushed upstairs and found Sesshomaru asleep. He wasn't really. They both knew that.

Rin stood there with her shoes on her hands and stared at him in the dim lit room. He sat up slowly and watched her fidget at the doorway. "Um, sorry I lost track of the time."

Sesshomaru turned the bedside lamp on, "It happens. You were with a friend."

Rin stared at the ground, "At Sango's house."

Sesshomaru could smell the scent of Kohaku on her. It wasn't strong to suggest that Rin had been cheating on her, so he didn't mention it.

Once Rin crawled into bed with him; she left a large gap between them as usual. Rin had never let Sesshomaru have intimacy with her. Sure, he had seen her half naked and kissed her, but never in their room where things could get serious.

Rin had taunted him with it at the beginning of their marriage. Always inviting him into the Jacuzzi after he came home and wearing short cut shirts, but never letting him touch her in total privacy, such as their bed room until last night.

"Good night, my love."

Rin squeezed her eyes shut and didn't respond afraid she'd start to feel guilty again.

'He's going to ask for the divorce soon, I'm just making it easier for him.'

Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the lips softly and walked out the door to go to work again. Rin touched her lips and found herself thinking about the time he asked her to marry him.

*Flashback*

Rin stared at her surroundings. This was different from the other places he'd taken her to before. It was a small restaurant by the beach, located on the board walk. She didn't even know this place had existed. It had a romantic mood to it.

The moon was up in the sky with few clouds wandering around the stars and paper lanterns lit up the place. The sound of the ocean waves and the kitchen noises with people keeping small talk in the background was nice.

Rin smiled lightly at her date. He was being sweet; of course he was always sweet to her these days. Sesshomaru smiled a pleased smile and held her hand from across the table. He stared into her eyes and found true happiness in her big orbs.

She was truly pleased by his choice. He had taken notice that on the other occasions she had faked her smiles and jolliness. He had to make sure she was truly happy this time. Or else his plan might fail.

Rin smiled and tilted her head," Well, Sesshomaru are you going to order?" Sesshomaru looked up at the waiter surprised that he'd been caught off guard. "Yes, I'll have the sea pasta with a side of punch soda." Rin smiled. Sesshomaru had ordered spaghetti every place they had gone to, but he never finished it. The waiter bowed and dismissed himself.

Rin pulled her hand out of his hand and rested her cheek on it," So why don't you ever finish the spaghetti?" Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair," It's never that good."

Rin gave him a confusing stare," Then why order it?" Sesshomaru stared at her lush hair that she had twirled up into a bun. He wanted to rip off her clip and run his fingers through it.

"It's my favorite dish, but none of the restaurants can get it quite right."

Rin made the form of an 'O' with her lips. The food came and they made small talk. They then went for a walk on the board walk. They reached the end and stared up at the sky.

Rin was suddenly startled as Sesshomaru pulled her pin from her hair. Rin stepped back and pouted at his mocking smile.

"I'm not going to kill you, Rin. I just wished to see your hair down."

Rin grabbed her hair and ran her fingers through it, self-consciously. Sesshomaru took her hand away from her hair and placed a velvet box in her palm.

Rin stared down at it in shock. 'Is he going to ask me to marry him?' Rin fumbled to get it open and when she did she found a stunning diamond ring staring back at her.

"Rin, Will you accept to marry me?" _'For a year, at the least.'_

'No, I don't love you.'

Rin tried to avoid his eyes," Yes."

It came out sincere and soft. This surprised them both. He slipped it onto her finger and lifted her chin as he neared her face. Rin closed her eyes as his warm breath fell on her lips, before they clashed lips together.

She couldn't help it. His kisses make her crazy. _'Is this wrong?'_

*End of Flashback*

Rin glanced at her cellphone charging on the coffee table. 'I'll stay home today and clean up a bit around the house.'

Her cell phone rang.

"Hey, it's me Kohaku. Want to hang out today? If you're not busy that is."

Rin smiled, "Okay, where do you want to meet."

* * *

A/N:Bad Kohaku! You should know better than to mess with Sesshomaru's love. Rin what are you doing! Oh yeah, I made this happen... Hehe! Review to find out what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 3: I really do love you

* * *

Chapter 3: I really do love you

Her cell phone rang.

"Hey, it's me Kohaku. Want to hang out today? If you're not busy that is."

Rin smiled, "Okay, where do you want to meet."

The same thing repeated every day for the next week, but Sesshomaru never said anything. Rin was always home before him and dressed for bed, dinner in the fridge, or waiting for him to come home. The lie continued, except Rin didn't spend most of her days at home. Instead, she went out with Kohaku and let him flirt with her.

There wasn't much of a change as Rin usually only saw Sesshomaru for a few hours every day out of the week, but on weekends they spent them together all the time.

Saturday came and Rin didn't want to go with Sesshomaru to the park. She wanted to spend more time with Kohaku.

Sesshomaru and Rin packed the picnic basket and a blanket before heading off to the park with a lake.

Rin stared out the window. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her hand, "Is something wrong?" Rin stared at his hand around her own. It was warm and it made her forget her brooding for a second. "I'm fine. Just wondering about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah."

Sesshomaru didn't let go of her hand until they reached the park and got off. Rin ran ahead to pick a spot, while Sesshomaru walked behind with the blanket.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru stretched the blanket out before placing the picnic basket on top and lying down next to her husband. The day was cloudy and the weather was perfect. Rin sighed peacefully and reached to grab Sesshomaru's hand, "Let's play a game."

"Alright."

Rin pointed to a cloud, "It's a bunny."

Sesshomaru motioned to another cloud, "A sword rammed into a traitor."

Rin's eye twitched, "Cute things, Sesshy."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes sighing, but gave in, "Fine, it's a giraffe."

Rin smiled in complete happiness, "I see a baby!"

Rin pointed to a cloud that looked like a blob to Sesshomaru.

After thirty minutes of lying around pointing at clouds, Sesshomaru and Rin left their picnic area and went for a walk. Rin held on to Sesshomaru as his left arm wrapped around her waist holding her close.

Rin closed her eyes enjoying the closeness of Sesshomaru wondering why she hadn't wanted to spend the day with him. Kohaku was fun to hand out with, but Rin had fun with Sesshomaru in a different way.

"Want ice-cream or an ice-cone, Rin."

Rin opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I'll have what you're having."

Sesshomaru had a sweet tooth like Rin and she knew that. It was something Rin liked a lot about him. Soon they were both eating a three stacked ice-cream cone of multi-flavors.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin ran off to pick up a stuffed toy that a baby had dropped out of the stroller and went to return it.

When Rin came back she found Sesshomaru leaning against a tree his hair swaying in the breeze. Rin decided to sneak up on him and went around to get him from behind. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed, but he could already sense Rin approaching him from behind.

"Boo!" Rin jumped at him from his left side, but Sesshomaru just opened his eyes to stare at her.

'Seriously? What does it take?'

Rin pouted, "Ah, no fun."

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against the tree trunk his breath falling on her face.

"Sesshomaru, were at a park. Kids will see."

Sesshomaru neared her lips with his, "Maybe, that's what we need."

Rin's eyes widened, "What?"

Sesshomaru gave her a chased kiss before answering, "Children is what we need."

Rin blushed and looked away from him, "I thought you didn't like kids."

Sesshomaru's hot breath fell on her cheek, "I have you don't I?" Rin stared at the ground, "I'm no child." Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace, "You're so childish." Rin wasn't hugging him back and she wasn't going to. How could he say this? Their marriage would be over in three weeks when he asked to divorce her.

"Why ask this now? Is it to keep me at home all the time?"

"No, it'll give me an excuse to work fewer hours," he took in her scent, "and spend more time with my family." Rin trembled in his arms, 'I won't cry. Not for this. Not for him.'

Sesshomaru had come to realize one thing while being married to Rin. He was in love with her and nowhere in the contract did it say that he had to divorce her. It just stated that he may if he pleased. Sesshomaru held her closer pressing her chest firmly against his.

*Flashback*

Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the forehead as he departed," Take care, Rin." Rin nodded," I will."

~On Airplane~

Sesshomaru seated himself next to his father. "I'm glad you chose her to be you wife, son. She'll not only bear you beautiful children in the future, but she'll teach you pure love."

"Father, don't talk nonsense."

InuTashio laughed, "So much to learn."

During the business trip, Sesshomaru stayed up late working on some worksheets and was finishing the presentation for the next morning. He took off his reading glasses. He was getting exasperated at himself. His mind kept wandering to Rin.

He missed her presence, but found no real reason to explain the feeling. He leaned back into his chair and rubbed his temples. He had to get her out of his thoughts. There was no reason for her to be on his mind.

Sesshomaru found himself writing down some lyrics for the new recording meant for the company's project. It dealt with a new line of products. His father had told him to choose the name. Sesshomaru couldn't think of anything else but RIN.

Now his intellect wanted to write a song. A song with _her_ in mind. He'd probably regret it. But that was later and this was now.

*End of Flashback*

He never regretted it, but Rin never heard the song he had composed even though it had been published to represent the product. Rin didn't even know there was something he had named after her. Most of his marriage had been a lie, but much of it became valid for his love towards her.

Rin trembled and shook until she couldn't hold back any longer and cried on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't understand, Sesshomaru, why now?"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips against her ear, "It's because I can't love you more the way we're living right now. I want to complete this family, Rin."

He was having a hard time understanding her again. Before they got married Rin didn't seem completely happy about going out with him or accepting him into her life, but after they got married Rin was happy all the time.

There were some times when he thought she had wanted to kill him on purpose for a reason unknown to him, but this past week she was making it seem that she didn't want to love him anymore.

But what confused him the most was the way she was behaving at the moment. It was like if she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Like, if she never loved him and he was making it harder for her to pretend to be in love with him.

Rin wasn't bawling just crying softly and she hoped Sesshomaru wasn't laughing inside making fun of her, because he was going to leave her soon.

"I understand. You're not ready."

Rin held him tighter, "No, I'm not."

* * *

A/N: Rin, Sesshomaru loves you, but you don't know it! You think it's part of the lie that ended long ago! Why? The agony! Review for another update! Bunnies will rule the world!(..)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hurray, I updated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 4: Who do you Love, Rin?

* * *

Kagome walked back into her room and set the tray of cookies down on the coffee table for her friends. Sango smiled, "This is just what we needed." Ayame stretched on the floor, "Yup, a girl's night sure is relaxing."

Kagome patted Rin on the head, "Well it's Saturday night and we're all still young."

Ayame rubbed her stomach, "I want to have Kouga's puppies already."

Kagome chuckled lightly, "Heh, heh… well I guess since you two are already married."

Sango sighed, "I wonder when we'll get married?"

Ayame smirked, "Kagome's getting real comfy with InuYasha these days."

Kagome blushed and spoke hotly, "Am not. He thinks he can have me when his half-brother is still playing around with Rin's feelings. I think not."

Rin frowned and placed her cookie down. All the girls took notice. "I'm sorry, Rin. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine."

Kagome took her hand and patted it, "No, what's wrong?"

Rin bit her lip, "I'm confused."

Sango scooted closer, "About?"

"Sesshomaru and Kohaku."

Ayame sat up, "You still love Kohaku, hu."

Sango smiled, "That's alright Rin. I still think he likes you a lot."

Kagome held Rin's hand tighter, "I bet you two can fall in love all over again. Make a stronger bond."

Sango was getting excited, "Oh, and when you leave Sesshomaru, that bastard, you can be with my brother again. Live the life you two missed all these years he was considered as dead."

Ayame placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, "I still can't believe that he never died in that accident like the cops told us. To think that he was just wandering around lost all this time."

Rin smiled lightly in sorrow, "I was in a lot of pain because of that…"

Her friends gave worried looks to each other.

"Sesshomaru helped me get over him. I grew independent, because Sesshomaru was always on my tail. You guys weren't there to defend me all the time. It wasn't until a year later that I accepted to go out with him. –What a fool I was."

Kagome rubbed her shoulders, "He was cruel to trick you like that."

Ayame bit her lower lip, "It was InuYasha's fault anyway."

Sango fisted her hand, "They're both ass holes."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, both of them."

Rin stared at the ground, "I'm scared. I think I love Sesshomaru."

"What?" Kagome and Sango were shocked.

Rin felt tears rising, "He wants us to have children."

Sango slapped her hands against the carpet, "He what?"

Rin took a deep breath, "It was painful. I wanted to say yes. It was so hard to deny it."

Tears formed and Rin fought the urge to tremble, "I wanted to say yes so badly, but hurt me so much in knowing that."

Rin rubbed her eyes, "Why is he doing this? Must he mock me this way? Does he enjoy hurting me this much? I know he's going to ask for the divorcé soon. Why must he ask for such things?"

Rin bit her finger to hold back her cries.

Sango glared at the wall, "Isn't it obvious. He wants to sleep with you before he has to give you away."

Ayame frowned.

Kagome nodded, "That must be it, Rin. He's so cruel. Kohaku is a better match for you."

Sango grabbed Rin's hand, "You don't love him, Rin. He just makes you think that, because he acts nice towards you. It's all a lie, remember."

Ayame smiled lightly, "It's alright to be confused Rin. You can be in love with both of them. Time will reveal your true love."

Sango smiled, "Yeah, Kohaku."

Kagome chirped in, "Yeah, he'll always be there for you, Rin."

* * *

A/N: Pretty short, I know, but the next one will be longer I promise. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

A/N: Hello everyone! Man College is quite a trip! Lots of tests and quizzes! Anyhow! I finally finished this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. :3

* * *

Chapter 5: Web of Lies

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru didn't pick up the topic about having children again and the weekend passed by slowly. Too slow for Rin's liking, that she was filled with new happiness when she met up with Kohaku on Monday at the smoothie shop.

Kohaku laughed at Rin's joke. He brushed a tear away and smiled at her, "Where were you all weekend, Rin?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "I was with Sesshomaru."

Kohaku rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and watched her for a moment, "I already know your marriage is a game, but why don't you just ask for the divorce. Don't let him do it first."

Rin sighed and pressed her lips together, "I can't."

"Why? Is it because you actually love him and hope that he'll never ask you to split up?"

Rin shook her head defensively, "No, it's just that- I don't have a reason."

"You don't love him and that seems like a reason."

Rin closed her eyes, "Not good enough of a reason. We were never really in love to begin with."

"And he has a reason?"

Rin leaned toward Kohaku who sat next to her and pressed against his shoulder, "Yes."

"What?"

"'I never made love to him or maybe the fact that I don't want children with him or the fact that he may be having an affair with another women to keep him entertained." Rin closed her eyes blushing at the fact that she just admitted to never having intimacy with another man who wasn't Kohaku.

"I still love you, Rin."

"Don't say that. You don't remember me- us."

Kohaku picked up her hand and kissed it, "I remember us right now. These new memories with you. I love you, Rin. I would never disrespect you like him."

Rin pulled her hand away, "I know that, but…"

Kohaku tilted her chin and gently kissed her lips. It had been forever since she had been kissed by Kohaku. She had forgotten how sweet and warm his lips felt against her own. Kohaku's kisses were different from Sesshomaru's. Kohaku's were tender and tempting while Sesshomaru's were wild and hazy.

Rin didn't push him away. She pulled him closer. Rin loved Kohaku, but for some reason she felt tied to Sesshomaru. The fake love in her marriage seemed real to her, but her mind kept telling her it was all a lie.

Rin got home with her knees trembling. It was late. She had made a mistake.

"Why am I so stupid?"

Rin walked slowly into her bedroom and prayed that Sesshomaru wasn't in there, but he was. Rin barely opened the door when she felt Sesshomaru's nose pressed to her collar bone.

Rin stood there tense not able to move. Sesshomaru stepped back and glared at Rin, "You slept with him."

He knew. Of course he knew. Kohaku's scent was on her all the time nowadays, but not this strong. They had both been pretending that she wasn't seeing Kohaku behind Sesshomaru's back. This time Sesshomaru was done playing dumb, or nice for that matter.

Rin looked away and flinched when she heard something falling on the floor. Rin opened her eyes and found a small perfume bottle on the floor. He had dropped it and walked away. Rin reached out to him, "It didn't get that far, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her, "You wanted to I suppose."

Rin looked away again. His voice was emotionless and set stone cold.

"Well."

Rin held back tears, "No."

Sesshomaru was standing in front of her again and he tilted her chin up, but she didn't look at him.

"Your scent is lying then."

Rin tried pulling away but he held her firmly, "Let me go. I just forgot, okay."

"Forgot you loved me, or forgot I'm not an idiot."

Rin closed her eyes, tears escaping, 'Both.'

"I understand you want nothing with me now, Rin." Sesshomaru let her go and pointed to the closet, "Get out of this house."

"What?"

"I don't tolerate women who sleep with some stranger for the fun of it."

"I didn't and he was my ex-boyfriend.- The one you tried to replace."

Sesshomaru pushed a strand of hair out of her face, suddenly compassionate again, "I wasn't trying to replace something. I thought you fell in love with me."

Rin laughed. It hurt. So this is what he had been waiting for. For her to make a mistake so he could humiliate her. "I never loved you!"

Rin let the sorrow escape, "I hated you! You thought you could do what you wanted with me! I didn't fall in love! I wanted revenge for what you did! I wanted to ruin your life!"

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the ache growing in his chest. He didn't understand where her anger was coming from.

Rin didn't bother wiping her tears away, "I actually fell for it at the beginning. I thought I could fall in love again, but then I found out you were only with me because you lost a stupid game and had to marry me for a whole year."

"Since when-" He understood now. It had all been a lie on both their sides.

She was silent for a second. He was asking her how long she had known about the forced marriage.

Rin glared at him, "After, I accepted to go out with you the second time."

Sesshomaru saw it all rearrange in his mind. The various attitudes she would take on- the distance that he had always felt- he thought that it had all been in his mind. He felt betrayed, but didn't know by whom. Himself? Rin?

Suddenly, anger rose in him as he was not accustomed to betrayal.

"Then you know what's next." Sesshomaru spoke icily. He was offended and remorseful, but most of all he was infuriated that he had actually fallen for her lies all those years. And that he was actually in love with her.

"We-" Rin cleared her throat, "We get divorced." Her shoulders where shaking, because she was scared.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a few seconds.

Sesshomaru didn't notice her shaking, because he was trembling himself. He couldn't take this anymore. Sesshomaru walked out of the bedroom and Rin fell to her knees. Her shoulders shook harder and she knew she was bawling now. Rin picked up the perfume bottle that Sesshomaru had dropped earlier and smashed it against the wall.

Rin buried her face into the carpet and cried harder. 'I didn't want it to hurt. I didn't want to feel this way.'

The sweet aroma of the perfume caught her attention. It wasn't one of hers. Had it been a gift for her? Rin hiccupped and stood up walking to the bed to sit on. She found it impossible to stop crying forgetting the perfume again.

Sesshomaru sat in his study his face in his hands, "She made a fool of me."

'She didn't care if I fell in love with her. All she cared about was getting back at me. That boy ruined the life I wanted to form.'

* * *

A/N: Might be awhile for chapter 6, but if enough reviews come in I'll try real hard to write the next one by the end of next month. So, Please Review! ;3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, Everyone! Thank-you for all the reviews and here is the Chapter you all asked for and I made it longer as requested. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Moving On Without you

* * *

Sesshomaru lay alone in bed. It was midnight and the space Rin took up in the bed was empty. He couldn't sleep and his mind was restless.

'It was foolish to have agreed to InuYasha's idea.'

Sesshomaru stared out the window from his bed for few seconds watching the trees swaying outside before glaring up at the ceiling.

'I wouldn't have met Rin, if I had not lost the bet that day- had InuYasha not forced me to date and marry her- I would've never fallen in love with such a child.'

Sesshomaru closed his amber eyes and began to flashback years ago- to when it had all started.

*Flashback*

InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were spending their summer at a beach house. It was afternoon and they had decided to stay in for the day and play cards. It had been Miroku's idea and Sesshomaru just went along with it due to the fact that he had nothing planned for that day, but rest indoors.

Soon the game got boring and InuYasha decided to heat it up.

"Alright, it's just you and me, Sesshomaru. How about we place a waiver on this game?"

Sesshomaru hardly glanced to acknowledge his younger half-brother, "Very well, what is it?"

InuYasha smirked, "You have to dump your current girlfriend, Kagura, and marry a girl I choose for you."

Sesshomaru didn't even consider losing as he had won the last couple of games.

"If that's your condition, then you have to let me do the same for you, except your girlfriend dumped you recently didn't she. I might be doing you a favor."

InuYasha bared his fangs, "Keh, can't wait to see you lose this one. But first let's make a contract so you won't be able to break it off with an excuse. I get your share of the company, if you don't go through with it."

The game lasted a bit over ten minutes, before Sesshomaru lost. A huge smirk formed on InuYasha's face.

"Keh, I told you I'd win. Now, I get to choose a fat ugly wife for you."

Miroku didn't dare say anything fearing what Sesshomaru might do to him, but patted InuYasha on the back.

Sesshomaru couldn't bear handing his share of the company to InuYasha, but with the contract already made, he forced himself to accept that fact that he would have to do what InuYasha had 'asked'.

InuYasha stood up from the floor and placed his foot on the coffee table staring down at Sesshomaru, "Here are the details, Sesshomaru. One, I choose who you are to marry. Two, you have to stay with her for at least a year, before you can divorce and not cheating on her. Three, you have to dump the woman you're currently dating. How's it like letting your dear half-brother get the best of you?"

Sesshomaru gave him a death glare and InuYasha took a step back keeping his smirk in place.

"I'll go find your bride, today." InuYasha turned to Miroku, his best friend, "Let's go."

*End of Flashback*

Sesshomaru sat up and stared at the clock on the wall. 12:30am.

InuYasha had been seventeen at the time and Sesshomaru had been twenty-three. InuYasha had always been rash and foolish, but Sesshomaru couldn't find an excuse for agreeing in the first place. Ignorance? Otherwise, he might have never met Rin.

Sesshomaru's hand fisted up on the silk blanket as he recalled the first time that he ever set eyes on Rin.

She had only been sixteen at the time, but InuYasha and Sesshomaru hadn't known that until much later after InuYasha had decided to choose her for Sesshomaru.

*Flashback*

Sesshomaru was walking himself to the beach hotel pool where this 'woman' was supposed to be at. InuYasha had called him on his cellphone and insisted Sesshomaru come make his first move.

Sesshomaru found InuYasha chatting with two women. One had dark raven hair and brown eyes; she seemed confident in her green bikini and next to her was a woman who seemed to be disfigured. She had a semi plumb face, but her body seemed all out of proportion.

Her waist, arms, legs, and torso area were huge and her wrists, hands, and feet were so tiny. She was dressed in a sweat shirt and pants. No fat was sticking out from under her shirt, but he could make out all the misshapen fat that was hidden under. A shudder found him as he made his way closer.

InuYasha introduced them, "Hey, Sesshomaru, this is Kagome and Rin." Sesshomaru took his first close up look of his future wife and was surprised to come across such pure hazel honey eyes and big pouty lips that told him she didn't want to be out in public, much less talk to anyone. Her face was oval shaped and her neck was slim until the sweater covered the rest of her that seemed to be of only fat.

All he had to do was look at her face. It wouldn't be so bad, he thought. Make her his girlfriend in a week and then marry her by the end of the summer. Then, all he had to do was ignore her for a whole year and go back to his life, but none of that happened.

She would hardly say a word to him. She kept trying to avoid him and soon she seemed freaked out by his occurring reappearances everyday no matter where she went.

Sesshomaru was getting tired of it, but he wasn't about to give up with InuYasha taunting him every second.

Kagome and Sango were the ones who clued him in on Rin's behavior.

Kagome had her arms crossed, "Look, I'm not sure if you're a stalker, but if you are I suggest you leave her alone."

Sango had her arms crossed as well, "If you're not then, you should know that her boyfriend just died like two weeks ago." Her eyes were cold and controlled.

Kagome had a cautious look on her face, "She needs time. Try being her friend first."

Sango nodded, "She's been really depressed lately. And, an attractive guy like you chasing after her isn't what she wants at the moment."

Kagome smiled, "That's why she looks so out of shape."

*End of Flashback*

Sesshomaru let his hand relax.

He had tried to be her friend, but Rin refused him still. The summer came to an end and they went their own ways. He never thought he would see her again. InuYasha had even considered calling it off, but fate would not have it. InuTashio, their father, sent InuYasha to a new high school and made Sesshomaru volunteer there to bond with his younger half-brother. They didn't of course, but he met Rin again.

She wasn't overweight anymore. In fact she had never been a tubby. She had just worn stuffing in large clothes to give that appearance in the summer.

She told him that her friends thought it was a good idea, if she didn't want men to find her attractive. That had set him off and he stopped acting kind towards her. He teased her every moment he could and annoyed her when he found a chance. But, he hinted an attraction towards her to lure her in.

It took him almost the whole school year, but he made Rin his girlfriend and managed to get engaged with her a few months after. They got married as soon as Rin turned eighteen and Sesshomaru turned twenty-five. He hadn't been in love with her. At least that is what he had thought.

'We've been only married a year. I actually believed that Rin was in love with me. How foolish to have thought that. I am not used to rejection, yet that is all Rin has given me. Even after our marriage. It wasn't insecurity that kept her from becoming mine. It was lack of love. All this time she played with me. Then again, I did the same thing. It's only right that I let her go.'

Two months had passed since Rin had left the house. The divorce processes would be over by next week. He had only seen her on two short occasions. He had acted as if nothing was wrong.

'I won't beg for her to return. Let her figure out what to do with her life. I wasted three years to that girl. It's time I continued my life without her.'

The next morning…

Kagome, Sango and Ayame had gone out for breakfast and Ayame noticed Kagome's worry.

"What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "I feel bad, that Rin got hurt over the divorce thing."

"Who doesn't?"

Sango stared into her coffee, "Even I feel bad about it, Kagome. I've never seen her so crushed like that."

Kagome turned to look out the window, "Maybe, she shouldn't have rushed into it."

Ayame seemed taken back, "I thought you two said she was better off with Kohaku."

Kagome sighed dejectedly, "I did. But today, InuYasha told me that Sesshomaru has been working extra hours and acts more coldly with everyone than usual. I have this feeling that Sesshomaru might have stopped lying at some point."

Ayame smiled, "You mean that he actually cares about Rin."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I mean who wouldn't fall in love with someone as endearing as Rin. She's a jewel. -So attractive and considerate, but childish and spoiled at times."

Ayame patted Kagome's hand gently, "Kouga is Sesshomaru's best friend. Sesshomaru shares everything with him, but Kouga only lets me in on stuff when it's important for me to know."

Sango gripped her cup, "Like what?"

"Kouga told me that Sesshomaru had planned on never divorcing Rin after the first three months of their marriage."

Kagome covered her mouth, "What?"

"Yeah," Ayame smiled slightly.

"We have to tell Rin, Ayame." Kagome glanced at Sango as an afterthought.

Sango had flinched slightly, but stayed silent.

Ayame hadn't noticed, "We can't. Kouga wouldn't mind, but Rin's too clung on Kohaku. Even if she didn't get divorced, she'd still be seeing Kohaku behind Sesshomaru's back."

Kagome sighed, "Your right. We'd only make things worse. It's better if they clear up the air a bit and let Rin decide if she really wants to spend the rest of her life with her old boyfriend or see if Sesshomaru wants to belong in her life again."

Ayame smiled, "That's what I've been doing. I was going to tell Rin that he actually loved her, but Kohaku had made himself part of the picture again by then, so that it would only do harm."

"Would it have?"

"I'm not that sure, anymore."

Soon after Sango left on her own.

'Rin, why couldn't I just have stayed with the resolution I had made a year before Kohaku came back?'

Sango stared at herself in the car mirror, 'I haven't been a good friend have I? What can I do? I love my baby brother to bits. I want him to be happy as well.'

*Flashback*

A year ago…

Sango walked inside the cemetery as she passed the black metal bars. The bottom of the head pieces were covered in a blanket of snow. The huge piece of land that belonged to the rested dead was glistening beautiful with its ancient statues decorating the corners and crevices in the grave's site.

She was wearing a light lavender sweater accompanied with her navy jacket made of cotton. She didn't feel like wearing black colors for a cemetery visit so she decided to stick in wearing dark colors, instead. Her lips were rosy pink from the chill of the cold air. In her hands she carried a bouquet of white aligned with yellow flowers. These flowers were her favorite and her brother used to always bring this type of flowers to her on special occasions.

Sango finally made it to her mother's grave where she softly chanted her prayer before kneeling down. Her long skirt brushed against the mound of snow lying beneath her legs. After her second prayer she started speaking slowly to her mother's grave. Her mind and soul were content to be reunited with her mother even if her spirit had long ago dispersed into a world called heaven.

She soon finished visiting her mother before moving on to her brother's grave where she repeated her earlier actions. Her talk with her brother was a little longer than the usual before Sango settled the bouquet of flowers down next to five red roses. She smiled as she recognized the signature of Rin that showed she had been here not too long ago.

'I want to thank you Rin, for loving my little brother, Kohaku, even in his death. Perhaps, its time I let go of Rin's cherished memories and allow her to make her own life and mistakes with Sesshomaru.'

"Too bad I can't really say it out loud." Sango said before releasing big heavy sigh of regret. She hugged herself as she stood in front of Kohaku's grave site. A shadow fell in line with her as she glanced to her side to find Miroku. He was wearing black blazer with his matching outfit. She had to admit he really was a handsome man despite his charm to woo girls.

"Did you come to visit your brother?" he asked in a low tone as his violet eyes scanned the marked head piece. "Yes, I also came to visit my mother. What about you, Miroku?" she asked softly noticing how a puff of white air formed from the cold. Miroku brushed back his bangs before saying," I came to visit my father's grave."

Sango nodded in acknowledgement as she dusted the snow that clung to her. The snow here would melt eventually because of the change in temperature, but that wasn't really disturbing her. The presence of the man next to her was making her nervous and agitated. "Well, I should get going. I have a lot of errands I have to attend to." Sango said in a loud smooth voice as she turned to leave.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something." Miroku said from behind her as Sango's head turned sideways to glance in his direction."What is it?" she asked. "Do you want to go out and get some coffee with me?" he asked, his lips giving her his most charming smile. Sango scoffed, "Why would you want to go out with a person who is selfish? You know that I can't trust you."

"That's true. Don't worry; I'm not trying to scheme some sort of plot. I just want to spend some time to get to know you a little bit more." He said, as he took a few steps ahead of her so he could stand in front of her.

"So you do admit it; that I am selfish." Sango said as she took in account of his words. Miroku's lips narrowed into a small frown, "Yes. Well at least when it comes to your friends."

Sango stayed silent, but Miroku could notice how her eyes glistened a little. Miroku sighed before putting his arms on her shoulders. "Sango, I hate to admit it, but you can be pretty selfish when it come to your friend's wellbeing. For example, take into account of Kagome's feeling. Have you ever thought that maybe she likes InuYasha just as a friend."

"No, I haven't." Sango admitted as she realized that maybe Miroku was right. She had never accepted Rin's engagement with Sesshomaru, and she had made Rin suffer for betraying her dead brother.

I am selfish. How could I be such a bitch to Kagome and Rin? Ayame probably hates me too.

Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she recognized her errors. Miroku didn't say any more as he held Sango in his arms as she sobbed her anguish in his coat. "Shh its okay, Sango. Everything will be alright"

*End of Flashback*

"Where did that resolution to let Rin make her life without Kohaku go?" Sango closed her eyes tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Review and I shall start on the next chapter asap! OMG Will Sesshomaru actually let go of Rin and Move on or will he fight for her love till death do them part. Wonder what Rin is up to? Well you'll find out in the next chapter. Bunnies will rule the world!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello every one. I wish to apoligize now for my errors in this fic. Sesshomaru and Rin have only been married a year. I put two years in the author's note on chapter 1, so sorry about that. Besides that I hope everyone get its. (Maybe, noone cares...) Anyway, Rin and Sesshomaru dated for a couple of years until Rin turned 18. Once again if there is an error in the chapters tell me. These chapters, like I said, have parts of the old story I wrote for myself three years back when I was trying to improve grammer in order to write with less errors. This is like a mini revised edited put in new stuff because then you wouldn't under stand version of the old story I wrote, but it seems too much of a hasel writing the whole thing again. Trust me this is the best version to read. Enough rambling by me. xD

* * *

_Chapter 7: Lies Transform into Love_

* * *

The next morning, Rin woke up next to Kohaku in bed. (I can see you dirty thinkers already)

She had had a nightmare during the night and snuck into his room for him to comfort her. Kohaku did more than that. He told her a story, about a boy who fell in love with a girl twice and prayed that he could recall their life together, before the accident that had separated them the first time.

Rin had loved the comedy in it that she fell right back to sleep and didn't stir for the rest of the night.

Rin was staying at Sango's place, which was also Kohaku's house now.

Rin closed her eyes and kissed Kohaku's cheek, "Morning, wake up."

Kohaku dug himself deeper in the blanket, "Mmh, just another hour, Sango."

Rin smiled to herself, "I'm Rin, silly."

Kohaku opened his eyes, "Rin?"

He sat up and stared at her with a blush over his freckled cheeks.

Rin smiled and hugged him, "Yup, just you and me."

He hugged her back, chuckling to himself, "Guess, I forgot to take you back to your room last night."

Rin let him go and pouted, "You mean to tell me that you fell asleep before I did."

Kohaku smiled bashfully and placed a hand on her head, "Sorry."

Rin was happy to be with Kohaku, again. They were going to be an official couple after her divorce.

No plans of marriage, but she guessed that would come in time. They were just being friends for the moment. No kissing and couple things like that.

Rin hated Sesshomaru for going along with the divorce. Some part of her had expected something else, but no resistance had come from Sesshomaru. Rin guessed she would be able to forget Sesshomaru and strengthen her love of Kohaku, after getting to know him again.

Minutes later, Rin was in the kitchen making eggs and bacon for breakfast.

Kohaku came down a few minutes after that, still shirtless and in his pajama shorts. He took a seat on a stool and watched Rin cook. She was humming a tune and she seemed to be pleased with the way her food was coming out.

Rin set a plate in front of Kohaku and a cup of juice. "Eat up!"

Kohaku took in the fragrance of the food and smiled, "Smells good."

Rin soon finished making the rest of the food and set the pile of food on a large bowl.

"Do you want more bacon, Sessh-" Rin cut herself off as she turned to find Kohaku still eating his eggs.

"Mmh", Kohaku looked up at her with his pure brown eyes. He hadn't noticed her mistake.

Rin's smile lessened and she turned back to serve her own food.

'Sesshomaru.'

There had been a time when she thought Sesshomaru could actually be the man on her dreams. -Before she found out about the bet.

*Flashback*

Rin waited patiently inside the student council meeting room, where she placed folders on each desk designed for the use of the council. Footsteps were heard in the distant hallway alerting Rin that someone was arriving to deliver the copies of the letter that she had indicated to put inside of each folder that laid face down on the desks. The door opened and the person proceeded to enter the room in silence.

Rin with her back turned, addressed her new companion with what she wanted to say. "Good, you're here. Can you help me put in the letters inside the vanilla folders?" She then heard her male companion sigh, before coming to stand beside her. Sesshomaru held out the letters, so Rin could take her share of the portion. Rin blushed lightly, as she brushed her warm hand against his own hand, while taking her share of letters.

Sesshomaru took note of her reaction. 'Lately, she's been acting strange. I should probably take action on the bet with that crush she has on me. '

"Sesshomaru? Can I . . . ask you something?" She asked, after they had finished organizing the council room. "Go ahead." He replied, emotionless. "Would you actually marry a sixteen-year-old girl?" Rin asked, playing with her tie. Her question caught him by surprise. He hadn't expected that type of question to be asked. Sesshomaru's lips parted before closing them. Have I been discovered? Shouldn't she be angry? Maybe, she's actually crazy.

"I was just curious, because I used to have a boyfriend who would marry me. We would have gotten married, despite my young age and our age difference." Rin explained as her gaze strayed from his cold amber gaze to his neck." So, I was wondering, if it would be the same with you." She said.

Rin's gaze lifted to stare at his eyes, "You...were right. I really like you, because you're different from other men . . . well, I just want you to know my feelings, despite the fact that you probably already know my feelings." She said, her cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "Rin, do know what you are stating?" Sesshomaru said." A relationship between us would not work." (Age issues with people)

Rin's sigh trembled a bit, "I know. You wouldn't ever allow yourself to love someone like me. I'm too childish, fat, ugly and imperfect. I'm not even indicated to be the right woman that you would want in your life." Rin explained putting herself down in front of the man she cared for. Sesshomaru's mouth somehow manages to pull down to a frown at hearing such negativity coming from her.

"That's not true. The situation is just too complicated." He explained trying not to mention the word bet. He was gambling by rejecting her affections. "Sesshomaru, would you marry me knowing that your image might be ruined? Do I really have any hope holding to such impeccable feelings for you?" She asked wiping her few stray tears.

"...Rin", Sesshomaru said feeling confused. 'Why the hell should I care about her feelings? I'm damning my own opportunity to complete that stupid bet, if I crush this chance in a lifetime…' His hand reached out to hold her hand, ". . . do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Rin gasped lightly, ". . . Sesshomaru," She breathed out in shock at his confession.

"I'd like that." Rin said with a small giggle.

His eyes stayed impassive as he watched the girl become cheerful with his words filled with lies. 'I just need to date her for a couple of weeks, maybe a month. Marrying her won't be hard, as she seems determined in getting married to me. This will be an easy catch.'

"Tonight, we can go out to see a movie, before prom, if you want to." Rin said noticing how he went pensive. "Sure." He replied, momentarily. Silence ensued as they both stared at each other feeling awkward at the new situation developing between them.

Her short and black uniform skirt clung to her thighs, as her rear end supported itself upon the classroom desk. The cold air temperature of the room suddenly felt very heavy and hot, as her eyes gazed at her new boyfriend who had manage to corner her.

No words were spoken between them as Sesshomaru gripped her ribbon and pulled Rin slightly forward. Their breaths mingled together, before she felt her lips brush against his warm lips.

*End of Flashback*

Then, after she had found out about the bet, she resented him for it, but played along.

*Flashback*

"Mom and dad, I have something important to tell you." Rin said as she sat facing her parents. "What is it, dear?" asked Katherine, as she took note of Rin's slim sundress that reached just above her knees. "I'm getting married," Rin said in a sincere tone laced with fake happiness. "What?" Robert exclaimed as he slammed the book he was reading next to him.

"Rin, don't you think you're hurrying things up? You're only sixteen years old, for crying out loud!" Katherine stated, as she stared at her young daughter. "Mom, I know it feels like I'm rushing into things, but trust me when I say that I truly want to marry him." Rin replied with a fake smile, while patting her mother's cupped hands. "Who is he?" asked Robert, once his nerves have calmed down.

"He is a rich man." Rin said, adding a pause to her answer. 'Too bad this doesn't work with my parents, Kagome.' "His name is…..Sesshomaru Shikon." Rin finished saying. Katherine gasped in surprise as she leaned back for support.

"You're going to marry InuTashio's eldest son?" stated Robert, more than questioning, in surprise. "Yes, do you know his family, daddy?" Rin asked, innocently. "Of course, InuTashio and I go way back to our college years." Robert replied in earnest. Rin made a small "O" with her lips in understanding. 'Well, I didn't expect that, but I guess this might make it a bit easier to convince them to give me their blessings.'

"Rin, are you positive that you want to marry him. I mean, you've only known him for about one month." Katherine insisted with the issue of having her daughter marry at such a young age. "You should wait at least for two years to pass before getting married." Katherine suggested with a small smile.

Rin smiled lightly," Mom, it's okay; I know I'm making the right decision and if things don't work out. I guess we just were too foolish to realize. Besides, I've known Sesshomaru for about four months."

"You met during summer vacations?" Katherine asked in curiosity. Impossible, Kohaku had just died recently and Rin was deeply crushed by his death. 'Something is not right here….. I don't like this one bit.' Katherine thought to herself.

"Yes, we met at a public pool." Rin said brushing her hair to the side. "I see." Kathy responded in a quiet voice.

"Well, I heard InuTashio's eldest son is a very serious man. I know he wouldn't play with my little girl like that." Robert stated with clarity.

Rin flashed a fake smile to her dad," Of course, daddy. Sesshomaru is a wonderful man and I know you'll love to have him as part of the family." 'Yeah, right! He's a stupid person that thinks he's actually going to get away with that bet.'

"Alright Rin, before we give you our blessings for this engagement to proceed. You must introduce us to his family." Katherine said.

Rin nodded," Okay, anything else, mommy?"

"Mh, I don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that question." Katherine replied as she petted her favorite white cat.

"Daddy?" Rin asked as she turned to face him. "Rin, if you truly think this is the right choice then I won't hold you back. The only condition I will put on you is that, you'll consult with me if you decided to get a divorce, before the next year ends." Robert said.

"Alright, daddy," Rin replied back. 'It won't be long, before Sesshomaru asks for a divorce into our fake love marriage. So that rule doesn't apply to me…. I wonder if Sesshomaru is going to get into a huge mess, if he decides to defy my father's faith on him. I'd like to see that happen.'

*End of Flashback*

Rin bit her bottom lip and held back her pain. She had already called her parents they were going to arrive by plane tomorrow.

*Flashback*

~Evening, two days after the last flashback~

Rin stood outside the porch of her house. She gazed in earnest to the moon and stars, wondering if Kohaku was alive, would he have been the man she would be marrying, instead. A light breeze of wind made her shiver as she cuddled closer to her sheep dog. Fluffy murmured in content, while Rin scratched his ears, as she carried him in her arms.

"What are you doing out here, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, as he approached his fiancée. Rin turned around to greet him with a small smile. "Oh, Sesshomaru, why aren't you inside with our parents?" Rin asked as she shifted fluffy in her arms. "They're talking about matters that don't concern me. What about you? Didn't you say you were feeling sick." he said in a calm tone.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, though." Rin said, before staring into his amber eyes. "Sesshomaru, we should pick a date for our wedding." she said with a small pout. Sesshomaru glanced at her pout full lips before acknowledging her." You can pick the wedding date, right now if you'd like. It'll be three years from now, right after you graduate." 'I just have to endure this for a couple of years.'

Rin gazed away from his face and focused into the darkness," I don't know…." 'I don't even want to get married with you to begin with! I guess I should just pick a random number…or maybe Kohaku's favorite number.'

"Is this your dog?" he asked, hoping to change the conversation of the wedding. "Yes, his name is fluffy!" Rin replied in a happy tone. "I see." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin laughed," You're not really in the mood to be talkative, huh. Why don't we go inside to read a book?" she suggested as she waved her hand towards the huge house. "Alright." he replied.

*End of Flashback*

Rin glanced at Kohaku, 'If you hadn't died, none of this would have happened. I would only be in love with you, Kohaku. I never thought I would actually fall in love with Sesshomaru.'

*Flashback*

Sesshomaru and Rin entered the suite hotel, where they would be spending their honey moon. The suite room was classy with its expensive furniture.

Rin glanced around and curiously began to wander about, letting Sesshomaru handle the luggage that was being brought in by an employee. The cream dress she wore hugged and accentuated her body curve. On top of her dark hair laid a white straw-hat. Rin watched in interest at the outside scenery, as she thought about her situation. 'Well, I'm finally married to Sesshomaru Shikon.'

"Sesshomaru, I'm hungry. Can we go out and eat for our first night, here?" Rin asked her husband, as soon as the luggage had been settled inside their temporary bedroom. Sesshomaru glanced at her, before answering, "That's fine with me. Shall we go? Or do you wish to change first?"

"I'm fine with what I'm wearing." Rin said as she looped her arm around his. "Let's go." Rin said with a cheerful smile. Soon, the newlywed couple was dining at an outdoor restaurant called Spree. The wind was greatly savored just like the aroma of the food that filled the senses of both smell and taste.

Afterwards, they went for a walk holding hands as they viewed and even brought items that they found interesting, while passing through a market filled with goods. The day was filled with humor, happiness, and fun filled activities.

Rin had to admit that Kagome was right about her husband being really handsome. She had, unfortunately, many times seen Sesshomaru without a shirt or an unbutton blouse allowing her to see bare flesh. He was incredibly built (not too buff). Just the right amount to make him look muscular along with his markings. Rin couldn't help, but to blush every time she saw him without a shirt.

Tonight, they were bathing together. The huge round tub was filled with millions of bubbles that stuck to their wet bodies. Rin being too shy to be naked around each other, had made them wear their swimsuit outfits. The water was set to a warmer degree as small wave ripples were formed in the water.

"Rin, why did you have to make such a crude comment out in public?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Rin play with the bubbles clinging to her chest.

"I'm sorry about that, but it's true. You leave your clothes around discarded like an unorganized person. I was just chiding you about your actions; you didn't have to get upset about the people giving weird glances in your direction." Rin said with a small huff at the end.

"You do know that the statement wasn't true." He replied back. Rin sighed finally giving in, "I know, but I'm still mad that you got mad at me. I was only playing around."

Rin dunk her head inside the water holding her breath. A few seconds later, she resurfaced with bubbles on top of her head. She wadded towards Sesshomaru's direction and grabbed Sesshomaru's glass cup. Rin then took a long sip of the fine brandy wine. "Happy birthday Rin," He said, suddenly.

"You remembered?" Rin questioned as she handed him back the wine glass. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders. "I don't know. I just thought maybe you didn't." Rin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face rested against his wet chest.

Rin smiled as she felt him place a kiss on top of her head. Rin looked up to meet his gaze, before her fingers reached out to trace his stripe markings. Their breaths mingled for a moment, before they met together with a soft kiss.

It wasn't long, before the kiss started to get too intimate that Rin was forced to pull away. She laughed lightly, "I'm in the mood for….an ice cream Popsicle." She declared as she pulled away from his tangled embrace and stood up to leave the tub. "You want one, Sesshomaru." Rin asked as she pulled on her bath robe.

"No thanks," he replied back as he refilled his glass of wine. Rin gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement, before walking off. 'Excuse after excuses. I wonder how long I will be able to keep up with this charade. No matter what, I will not end up losing. I will make sure of that. Love is after all a risk one takes to give up and waste, while success to win is more of a gamble.'

*End of Flashback*

Tears had found their way down her cheeks and into her food. Kohaku noticed. "Rin, what's wrong?"

Rin shook her head, "No, nothing."

"Tell me, Rin, please." His face drew closer to hers and Rin kept her eyes on his freckles.

"Sesshomaru, hurt me a lot."

"He still is, isn't he?" Kohaku opened his arms towards her.

Rin grabbed the front of her pajama shirt and squeezed her eyes closed as Kohaku embraced her.

"I love you, Rin."

'I'm not sure if I still love you like before, Kohaku.' Rin continued to cry with Kohaku comforting him.

* * *

A/N: Rin is hanging with Kohaku, but she just realised that she loves Sesshomaru more than Kohaku. Her parents are comming to talk to both Sesshomaru and Rin. OOOH Wondering how that's going down. Well then, review and I will try to get something done asap.

PS Bunnies will slowly and seadly take over the world starting with your backyard... or mine. lol


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here it is! What every one has been waiting for. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8: I love you... I really do

* * *

Rin's parents and Rin sat together in the living room in Rin and Sesshomaru's home. The home Rin had left about a month ago.

"What bought this around, Rin?" Robert seemed disappointed.

"Have you two tried working it out?" Katherine just seemed worried.

Rin took a deep breath. Sesshomaru wasn't here yet. He was still at the company, but he would arrive soon.

"I realized that I didn't marry him out of love. I married him to forget Kohaku." Rin stared at her parents straight on.

"But you said that you loved him and seemed totally confident when you said it," Robert seemed confused.

Rin gripped her hands together. 'There going to think the most terrible things about me, but I can't blame Sesshomaru for this. Even though I love him, I can't stay with him. I can't be his play thing any longer.'

"Kohaku is alive. He still loves me." Rin smiled a painful smile.

Robert stood up, "What? You're leaving Sesshomaru for such a pity reason. You've made your life with Sesshomaru. You spent five years with him!"

Rin lowered her head, "I was with Kohaku, since I was ten. Six years went to him."

Katherine pressed her right hand over her heart, "Sweetie, think this over a bit more, don't be rash."

"You said almost the same thing when I wanted to marry him." Rin stood up, "I'm not being rash. How can he even be in love with me? He's never gone against my will. He's never even tried, not once. He doesn't care. He doesn't desire me, so it doesn't matter if I leave him. Less of a bother- He can go and sleep with other women without having to worry about me."

Robert seemed mad, "He's been cheating on you?"

Rin sat back down and looked away hurt. 'I don't know.'

The front door opened and Sesshomaru walked in with his brief case. "Good afternoon."

Robert stared coldly at the male and Katherine forced a small smile, "Nice seeing you, Sesshomaru."

Rin stood up, "I'll make us some food." She left the room without looking at Sesshomaru.

Robert crossed his arms as Sesshomaru set his brief case and coat jacket aside.

Sesshomaru didn't sit down but turned to face Rin's parents, "I love, Rin, but she thinks otherwise. I understand her feelings. I've never gone against any of her wills. The reason was that, I didn't have any right going against her will on many things since I destroyed her image by marrying her so young. That was enough to ask of her."

Robert felt that Sesshomaru wasn't lying when he had said that he was still in love with Rin. "So you're just going to let my daughter go? You're going to step aside so she can return to the arms of the man she lost before you?"

Sesshomaru's face was emotionless and his eyes were cold, "No, I was stupid to have thought that. If you allow me to fix things, I'll end this mess now."

Katherine stood up, "It won't be that easy, Sesshomaru. Rin just told us that she never loved you. It was all just a scheme to cover her pain for Kohaku."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Rin could've just told you the truth, but instead she made a story to cover it up."

He didn't answer the questioning looks from his parent-in-laws, but headed towards the kitchen instead.

Rin heard the heavy foot steps behind her as she turned off the stove. She had expected it to be her father.

"Did he leave already, dad?"

Rin gasped when Sesshomaru wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her ear, "Not yet."

Rin stiffened under his touch.

"I can still hold you like this. I'm still married to you." Sesshomaru felt Rin pushing herself away from him, but he kept her locked in his arms.

"When I first met you- you repelled me with your gluttonous and misshapen body. You annoyed me with the constant rejection. I hated you for not instantly falling into my trap from the beginning."

Rin closed her eyes. "I get it, but you can't taunt me. I didn't fall for your trap."

Sesshomaru continued as if she hadn't spoken, "Then, when I finally considered giving up, you gave in. I am well aware that you didn't know about the bet, when you asked if I would even consider marring you."

Rin felt tears coming forward, but she shut her eyes tighter preventing them from falling.

"So, I fell for it at the beginning. So, what?" Rin held her voice firm.

Sesshomaru kissed her ear lightly, "That's when I started feeling something for you. It wasn't love, but pity."

Sesshomaru could hear Rin's stale breathing pattern, "Or so I told myself for a long time. Foolish, me. It was really because I cared about you that I considered passing up the opportunity. Unconsciously, I didn't want something similar as this to happen."

Rin glared at the stove, "Liar."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, "Why would I want to win points, now?"

Rin stayed silent, 'To make me suffer.'

Sesshomaru began to stroke her hair softly, but kept her locked up against him, "When we got married, I still wasn't aware of what I felt towards you. You weren't annoying, I didn't detest you, and you weren't deterring to look at in the least."

Sesshomaru removed a strand of hair from her neck, "I actually wanted to make love to you on our first night of being married."

Rin felt her neck heating up at the huskiness in his voice, "On the plane. That is when I had that desire to have you."

Rin glanced at him, 'He can't be serious. What does he want by admitting this? Is he going to tell me that he cheated on me since day one in our marriage?'

Sesshomaru stared into Rin's honey brown eyes, "I retained myself until we reached our hotel room the following night. Of course you made excuses to keep anything from happening. Popsicles was the first excuse. Quite childish at that, too."

Rin saw sincerity in his amber eyes.

"I allowed you to reject me. Surprisingly, I was frustrated by it, but accepted it. I could've forced you, Rin." Sesshomaru placed a hand on her breast, "It wouldn't have been that hard."

Rin closed her eyes and whimpered, "Stop it."

Sesshomaru took his hands off her and took a step away from her, "I didn't of course. The idea of you hating me afterward was- painful. I didn't want that. I found out that I was falling in love with you."

Rin wasn't facing him. She couldn't bring herself to do so, 'What did he just say?'

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the back of her head, "I fell in love with you, thinking that you loved me all that time. Believing that you were just scared to be totally dedicated to me due to my image in society and waiting for me to show some more commitment on my part."

Rin felt herself trembling in denial, 'This isn't happening. He isn't saying these things to me.'

Sesshomaru spoke a bit darker, "I never worried when that boy showed up." He clenched his hands lightly, "I began getting a bit concerned after finding his scent on you night after night. Didn't think you were doing anything that would harm our relationship? Or allowing it to happen."

Sesshomaru turned Rin around to find her face stained with tears, "I never thought you would be the one to cheat on me. I allowed you to see him thinking it would enforce your trust towards me. I being the fool asked for children. I had hoped it would complete our relationship and make you see how much you meant to me. Instead, it seemed to bring you pain. I couldn't understand it then. Then it hit me, you didn't want to be in love with me. Or is it that you didn't love me anymore? Was finding out about that bet so strong in hatred that you stopped loving me instantly?"

Sesshomaru enclosed her face in both his hands, "But even so-"

Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against Rin's, "I love you, Rin." His voice was soft and barely above a whisper. It broke Rin's heart.

Rin gasped inwardly as more silent tears streamed down her face.

"I just kissed him. That was all. I just wanted to feel loved. I wanted to escape the pain you caused me. I thought you were going to leave me soon. I didn't want to be the victim, no matter how pointless it seemed to me. It tore me to think that I was still in love with you even after I married you. I didn't want any illusions of staying by you."

Sesshomaru smiled. That smile, that only Rin was allowed to see.

"I hoped you would say something like that." Sesshomaru pressed his lips gently against Rin's, but it wasn't long until he hungered for more and it became intense as he entangled himself with her mouth.

Rin mumbled against his lips that resisted against her pulling away, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

They pulled away a few seconds later, "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, "I was being stupid as well for not telling you the truth about the bet."

Rin sniffled, "But you didn't even know that I knew."

Sesshomaru pulled her to him, "Still I should've come clean."

Both Parents stood up as Rin and Sesshomaru walked back into the living room. Rin's eyes were red and swollen, but a smile was on her face.

"The divorce is off. Bad call." Rin blushed.

Both her parents gave out a sigh and smiled, "So what did your parents think about the divorce, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's face was emotionless as usual, "I never told them about it."

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: This isn't the end just yet. Rin still gotta tell Kohaku about it. How will the world react? Review and I'll start writing the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

* * *

_**Set Fire to my Heart**_

* * *

Rin squeezed Kohaku's hands in her own, "There's something I have to tell you."

Kohaku wore a worried expression and lightly gave a squeeze back, "What is it, Rin?"

Rin sighed, not wanting to hurt him, "I decided to get back with, Sesshomaru."

His eyes seemed to search her hazel brown eyes before he looked away. Rin felt him pull his hands out of her grasp and clench on his thighs.

"Did he force you back into it?"

"No."

"Then why are you returning to that man. That demon has lied to you all this time!" Kohaku was mad and he wasn't about to let Rin suffer any longer.

Rin gave him a weak smile, "I love him, Kohaku, and he loves me, too."

"So you're officially rejecting me, hu?" Kohaku hid his hurt inside.

"Well… Yes, I am." Rin lightly touched his shoulder.

She felt him tremble a bit before he looked up at her. Tears brimmed at the edges of his brown eyes and he gave out a heartily laugh, "Alright, Rin, I'll leave you alone. I want you to be happy. I won't be any more trouble."

He closed his eyes and smiled. He was trying his best to be happy for her. He was trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment and despair his heart was pushing onto him. Kohaku chuckled lightly and then he heard her tearful laughter as well.

Rin was crying and laughing with him.

"You're so good, Kohaku. I wish you hadn't disappeared for so long, but then I wouldn't have ever met Sesshomaru. I was always so dedicated to you in our relationship. I never had time to have my own fun. Sesshomaru has taught me to be so much more in being independent."

Kohaku smiled warmly at her, "I understand. I really don't remember my life much, but I was hoping you would be the key."

Rin shook her head, "No, your sister is a better key than me."

She let him take her hands.

Rin smiled, "She loves you more than anyone. I broke down after you died, but she didn't. She stayed strong for you. Kohaku, promise me you'll continue to be happy."

Kohaku laughed and let her hands slip from his, "Of course. I lived many years without you. I can continue doing so. I know I'll find someone."

Rin smiled sadly, "I have to get my stuff from upstairs, now."

Kohaku nodded silently and Rin stood up and walked off.

When Rin got to the guest room that Sango had let her stay in, she was surprised to find her bags packed and Sango sitting of the bed.

"How did you know?"

Sango smiled at her, "I didn't, but I thought that if Sesshomaru loves you like everyone believes then- You would return if he asked. "

Rin smiled and Sango stood up to embrace her friend. "I want you to be happy, Rin. I thought my brother was the best, but you found someone better for you. I can't do anything about that."

Rin buried her face on Sango's shoulder, "Thank you, you're a great friend, Sango."

Sango sighed contently. The weight was gone and she was truly happy for her friend.

Rin tucked in loose strands of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She stared at her image in the mirror. She had changed. Rin no longer held that baby face that she had when she had been dating Kohaku years back. Her hair was longer- wilder thanks to Sesshomaru who always liked to run his nails through her dark brown hair. Rin's honey brown eyes were innocent as ever but they didn't hold that old kindness. She wasn't naïve now and would not stand for others who only wished to take advantage of her kindness.

'Sesshomaru taught me not to be clingy. He taught me how to love without hurting myself in the process.'

Rin felt the arms of her husband embrace her from behind. His lips traced the edge of her jaw. Rin laughed lightly and smiled at his reflection in the mirror along with her own image. "I need to get to the bakery soon."

"Skip out today. It's your business and you have all rights to miss a day or two."

Rin placed her hands over his and traced his magenta markings on his hands. "That's what you said last week. I missed two days."

Sesshomaru had given Rin a small bakery business of her own to keep her busy while he worked at the office. But he found out he had made a mistake, since Rin liked to work longer hours than him, now. Sesshomaru knew Rin had him under a spell and it ticked him off that she didn't want him as badly, but then again didn't that attract him to her more?

Sesshomaru dug his nose into her hair and mumbled into it, "I don't see the problem." Rin squirmed in his arms and managed to turn towards him, "I like being dedicated to my new job." Sesshomaru kissed her forehead," You also have to dedicate more time with me." He lead a trail of kisses down her neck and Rin knew he wanted her to give in, but she was standing her ground today. "I promise to make your favorite meal when I come home tonight." Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and his breath fell on her face, "You always come home late."

"You used to work late, too."

"Used to, Rin. I come home at nine now." Sesshomaru nipped her skin.

Rin pouted her lips, "I'll try to come home sooner. I just like working in the bakery." Sesshomaru pressed his lips against her ear, his voice was husky;" Do you love it more than me?"

Rin smiled teasingly, "Maybe."

* * *

A/N: Review! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

Here's the ending! Hope you all enjoy it! Bunnies will rule the world! I tried fixing this chapter so many times but failed. Still I like how it turned out and hope you will find joy in it.

* * *

Chapter 10: Rain

* * *

Sesshomaru parked his silver GT in the driveway. Rain hit the car windows as he turned off the engine and sighed silently.

It was raining and he had a long day of work with no sign of Rin being home.

_She's still working._

His silver eyes scanned the house windows for a light but it was pitch dark inside. With a heavy heart he pulled an umbrella from the back seat and swung the car door open. He exited with a suitcase and the umbrella in one hand, and shut the door behind him with his left.

He found the sound of the water hitting his umbrella soothing and the sound of thunder in the distance gave him peace in his own way. Sesshomaru took his keys out and opened the front door before shaking the excess water off his umbrella before taking shelter inside the house.

After, Sesshomaru locked the door behind him he didn't bother to turn on the lights. He could see just fine in the dark.

Sesshomaru took a shower and changed into normal clothes to wait for the arrival of his wife. He swept his long silver hair over his shoulders and decided to go back downstairs to watch TV.

He was hit with the scent of mango when he reached the living room and noticed candle lights coming from the kitchen.

_She's home._

The demon made his way to the dining room that was linked to the kitchen and saw Rin setting food on the table. She was dressed up and her eyes looked so beautiful even in the candle light. She looked up at him with a smile, "Sesshy, your home. I was setting dinner earlier, but the lights went out about half an hour ago."

"Did they?"

"Why else would it be dark in here?"

She looked over his clothes and frowned, "You took a shower already? Or did you change at work?"

"Rin, didn't you hear the shower running?"

Rin pouted, "No, the thunder is loud. I was worried that the food would go cold and you wouldn't be able to enjoy a hot meal… and I had trouble finding the lighter for the candles."

Sesshomaru walked over to her and embraced her from behind, burying his face into the nook of her neck giving it a light kiss afterward.

Rin smiled and closed her eyes. She loved Sesshomaru and was glad she was still married to him.

_I'm one of the happiest women alive._

"Sesshomaru?"

"Mmh"

"Let's eat."

"Sure."

They ate by candle light and listened to the rain pouring outside as they talked about their day. After dinner was eaten Sesshomaru and Rin washed the dishes together.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin away from the sink and held her face between his hands. Her skin felt so soft under his touch. She was all his now.

Sesshomaru pushed her gently against the counter's edge cornering her and ran his claws into her dark hair. Rin stared up into his eyes. She was breathless and her lips parted slightly as she anticipated a kiss from him. Sesshomaru's hand rested on her cheeks again and slowly he pulled her face closer to his own.

His hot breath fell on her face and Rin half-closed her brown eyes dazed by his presence. Sesshomaru closed the small gap between them and kissed her hard. His lips raved her round ones and Rin intently tried to back away to get some space, but the counter behind her made it impossible. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter.

"Mmh."

Rin moaned into his heated kiss and let him into her mouth. He intently continued to kiss her and ignored the slight pain on his lips. Rin's hands reached for his shoulders as he pulled away from the kiss. Rin was sure her lips were more swollen than Sesshomaru's but she didn't care as she tried to even her breathing.

He didn't give her enough time to recover as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"Rin, my love."

Rin tried to answer but Sesshomaru didn't want to pull away from her anymore.

"Umh"

Sesshomaru released Rin before he got out of hand.

"We better head up to the bedroom."

Rin nodded still overcome by his kisses. They headed upstairs holding hands in silence. They were content with this life. It was real and they didn't have to hide anything anymore. Everything was perfect.

Rin went to take a shower and Sesshomaru decided to read a book on the bed till she got out. Rin stared at herself in the mirror with a towel wrapped around her wet naked body after finishing her shower.

_I wonder what our children will look like. I hope we have a girl… that way I can go shopping with her._

Rin smiled and giggled to herself.

_I bet she'll be a daddy's girl._

Rin poked her head out of the bathroom door to peak into the bedroom to find Sesshomaru reading his book by lamp light. Rin licked her dry lips and debated to go in as she was or put some undies on.

_I think undies are better._

Rin disappeared and Sesshomaru smirked lightly as he kept his eyes on the open book in front of him.

She came out minutes later with her hair dry and dressed in a short night gown. Rin jumped on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. She shut her eyes as her cheeks flushed.

_What am I thinking? Sesshomaru is probably tired… dirty me…_

Sesshomaru closed his book and placed it back where it went before turning off the light and wrapping his arms around Rin. It was nice being able to hold her in bed now. He liked the way her skin felt against his own; the way she matched her breathing to his. He truly loved Rin and for once his brother had done something right in matching him up with Rin- by force but that didn't matter, anymore.

Rin felt his breath on her cheek and smiled to herself in contentment.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Sesshomaru felt Rin turn her body to face him and looked down into her large eyes, before she closed them waiting for the kiss. He closed his eyes in return and leaned down to cover her mouth with his lips.

He savored the intense kiss from Rin and couldn't help, but steal another kiss before letting her catch her breath.

Rin snuggled into his chest and traced a line down his arm, "I hope we can have children, soon."

"I just need one, Rin."

Rin looked up at him, "Let's have two."

He stroked her hair with his claws, "Alright."

Rin stared at his silver hair in the moon light. It was still raining outside, but the moon shone now.

"Sesshomaru, can we skip work tomorrow?"

"What happened to not missing?"

Rin wiggled in his arms a bit, "I changed my mind."

"Was it, Kagome?"

Rin made a circle with her finger on his chest, "Not, really... " and in a lower voice, "It was you who changed it for me in the kitchen."

Sesshomaru smiled and lifted her chin to look at her face, "Why start tomorrow when we have all night?"

He kissed her then and Rin blushed as he deepened the kiss. Her heart sped up and they rolled on the bed leaving Rin under Sesshomaru's body as he trailed a line of kisses down her body.

"Sesshy, that tickles!"

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is the end!I know it's really short but I hope you all enjoyed this fan-fiction, because I sure enjoyed writing it. :3 So Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
